


Il fratello di Lex Luthor

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sensuale genialità [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Smallville
Genre: Fluff, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Tony Stark, figlio di Howard Stark, fosse stato cresciuto da Lex Luthor?





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Hello Tony

Il ragazzino si passò la mano sul capo calvo e socchiuse gli occhi. Si appoggiò contro la parete e abbassò lo sguardo. Sentì ridere nella stanza accanto e si morse l'interno della guancia. La porta si aprì e il giovinetto alzò la testa, guardando suo padre uscire.  
I suoi occhi divennero color argento, vedendo il genitore osservarlo.  
Lionel strinse le labbra, annuì seccamente e raggiunse il figlio.  
"Un maschio" disse duro.  
Lex si tolse un cappellino da baseball dalla tasca della giacchetta a quadri del college che indossava e se lo mise sul capo privo di capelli.  
"E' nato?" chiese.  
Lionel gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla.  
"Vivo e in salute" rispose, atono.  
Il figlio tolse la mano del padre dalla propria spalla e gli passò di fianco.  
"Eri contento prima" sussurrò. Raggiunse la porta e abbassò la maniglia, entrando.  
Lionel sospirò a labbra strette, si mise alle spalle del figlio e guardò nella stanza. Howard camminava avanti e indietro, il volto arrossato e un bicchiere vuoto in mano che dimenata.  
"Questo è tutto sbagliato!" urlò.  
Scagliò il bicchiere in terra, il neonato nella culla scoppiò a piangere dimenando le manine.  
Lex rabbrividì, si allontanò dai cocci dal bicchiere e raggiunse la culla. Si chinò in avanti, prese il piccolo tra le braccia e lo cullò. Si voltò verso la donna nel letto, osservando i suoi boccoli scuri e si inumidì le labbra con la lingua.  
"A lei non piace, signorina?" chiese.  
Maria ringhiò tirandosi seduta tra i cuscini, si coprì con le coperte.  
"Hai voluto tu quel mostriciattolo, Howard!" urlò.  
Howard afferrò una bottiglia, la bevve fino in fondo e la gettò in terra.  
"Non volevo quello!" gridò.  
Lionel avanzò, allungò le braccia verso il neonato. Il neonato gridò più forte, nascose il volto arrossato e rigato di lacrime contro Lex.  
Lex indietreggiò, allontanando il bambino dal padre.  
"Se non la smettete di urlare, lo spaventate" li rimproverò.  
Lionel assottigliò lo sguardo accennando un sorriso.  
"Non è il caso che tu tenga un neonato".  
Howard rise roco, afferrò un'altra bottiglia.  
"Magari strangola anche lui!" esclamò.  
Maria incrociò le braccia sotto i seni.  
"Così forse la smette di urlare senza motivo!".  
Le labbra di Lex divennero candide e i suoi occhi vitrei. Uscì dalla stanza stringendo il bambino al petto ed iniziò a cantargli una canzone con voce dolce, cullandolo.  
Il neonato agitò i pugnetti, deglutì e riprese ad urlare, piangendo. Scalciò, muovendo il capo a destra e sinistra. La porta si chiuse e Lionel andò verso il figlio.  
"Dove vuoi andare con quel bambino?".  
Lex alzò e abbassò il bambino un paio di volte, facendolo smettere di piangere. Se lo strinse nuovamente al petto e guardò il padre. "Perché le mamme non vogliono i fratellini?" chiese.  
Lionel si passò la mano tra i folti capelli, sospirò.  
"Credo fossero solo stanchi, è stato un lungo travaglio" giustificò.  
Si sporse per prendere il bambino, vide il figlio indietreggiare e grugnì.  
"Avanti, Lex! Deve essere allattato!".  
Lex si mise a correre tenendo il bambino in braccio, superò lateralmente Lionel e si diresse verso la cucina.  
Lionel allungò la mano per afferrarlo, il ragazzino gli sfuggì e l'uomo si voltò seguendolo. Alzò il capo vedendo il maggiordomo degli Stark davanti la porta della cucina.  
"Non potrei permettere ad un ospite di entrare in cucina" disse Edwin.  
Lionel sospirò, rizzandosi.  
"Mio figlio è dentro".  
Edwin intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena.  
"Se permette, controllerò io".  
Edwin si voltò, entrò in cucina.  
"Signorino Luthor? Dove si è nascosto?" chiamò.  
Lex uscì dalla fessura creata tra cucina e frigorifero, continuando a tenere Tony contro il proprio petto. Si era sporcato la parte di dietro della maglia strofinando contro la parete bianca della cucina.  
"Mi serve del latte in polvere" spiegò.  
Edwin batté le palpebre, annuì e aprì degli stipetti.  
"Vuole allattarlo?" chiese dolcemente.  
Tony mugolò, dimenò i pugnetti ed emise dei gorgoglii.  
"Ha fame" spiegò Lex. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte pelata, mentre il cappellino gli ricadeva piegato di lato.  
Edwin prese del latte in polvere e un pentolino, lo riempì d'acqua e lo mise sul fuoco accendendo il fornello.  
"Vuole darlo a me?" domandò.  
"Lei cucini il latte, la prego" ribatté Lex indurendo il tono. Abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise al neonato, che si mise in bocca l'indice del ragazzino.  
Edwin annuì, mise a bollire l'acqua e aprì dei cassetti frugando all'interno.  
"Suo padre la rimprovererà" disse.  
Il neonato succhiò l'indice di Lex, gorgogliando e dimenando le gambine.  
Lex sorrise e le sue gote divennero rosate.  
"Accetterò il rischio" rispose. Abbassò lo sguardo e le sue iridi assunsero riflessi azzurri.  
"Benvenuto al mondo, piccolo Tony" sussurrò.


	2. Cap.2 Tony e la testa di Lex

Cap.2 Tony e la testa di Lex

Jarvis fissò il neonato intento ad appoggiare le labbra sulla testa calva del ragazzino più grande, la saliva gli colava dalla boccuccia aperta sporcando Lex.  
Luthor ridacchiava, stringendo il bambino con entrambe le mani.  
"La sporcherà, così, signorino Luthor" disse Edwin.  
Il neonato succhiò con forza, aggrappandosi alla testa di Lex.  
Lex alzò il capo e guardò le gambe del maggiordomo, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Ho con me un cambio, ovviamente. Non si preoccupi" rispose gentilmente.  
Edwin sospirò, ripose alcune stoviglie e scosse il capo.  
"Dovrebbe lasciare a me queste mansioni. Non può tenerlo sulla testa per sempre".  
"Sono in vacanza al momento, mi posso occupare di lui se al contempo non verrò meno ai miei compiti per il college" rispose Lex. Ridacchiò sentendo gorgogliare il bambino che succhiò più forte.  
Edwin tossicchiò, sorrise e strinse le labbra.  
"Credo che il signor Luthor non approverà la sua scelta" fece notare.  
Il neonato gorgogliò, sputacchiò bollicine di saliva sulla testa di Lex e succhiò.  
Lex socchiuse gli occhi facendo vibrare le ciglia e ghignò.  
"Non dubito di questo" sibilò.  
Edwin intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena dondolando sui talloni.  
"Posso dirgli di non avervi visto se chiede di voi, ma non durerà a lungo".  
Guardò il ghigno del ragazzino, sudando freddo.  
"Inoltre non si può mentire al signor Stark".  
Lex si alzò e abbassò sulle punte, facendo scricchiolare le scarpe da ginnastica.  
"Se volete me ne posso andare. Non si preoccupi, un Luthor sa come scomparire" rispose secco.  
Edwin scosse il capo, fece due passi avanti.  
"Sarei costretto a chiederle di lasciare il padroncino" ribattè.  
Tony aprì e chiuse i pugnetti, gorgogliò e tentò di chiudere la bocca attorno al capo di Lex.  
Lex gli sorrise, si voltò e si diresse verso la porta.  
"Allora resterò, ma lei faccia il suo lavoro. Al mio ci penso io" disse, uscendo.  
Edwin lo osservò uscire, aprì e chiuse la bocca e deglutì.  
< Forse è meglio avvisare il signor Stark > pensò.

 


	3. Cap.3 Il numero 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al Drawlloween 2015. Prompt: 22 Candy

Cap.3 Il numero 6  
  
"Prima mi costringi ad avere un figlio, mi fai sformare e imbruttire. E poi, nemmeno lo vuoi" si lamentò Maria. Si sedette in poltrona, accavallò le gambe e appoggiò le mani sui braccioli. Schioccò la lingua sul palato e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi cotonati.  
"Eppure lo sapevi che il nostro rapporto si doveva basare solo sugli affari, nonostante il matrimonio" brontolò. Giocherellò con l'orecchino di pasticcio di diamanti.  
Lionel porse a Howard un bicchiere di whisky, sorseggiandone un altro.  
"Howard te lo ha già spiegato. Non è che non voleva il bambino, è che gli sembra troppo fragile per gestire le redini della sua azienda" spiegò.  
Lex sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, osservando i tre adulti attraverso la porta socchiusa.  
Howard mise la mano su quella di Lionel, ne carezzò il palmo e prese il bicchiere; bevve accavallando le gambe.  
"È grande ormai, eppure sembra molto fragile. E non dico fisicamente, ma mentalmente. Non voglio affidare l'America ad un folle".  
Lex chiuse la porta e scosse il capo, massaggiandosi il collo.  
"Grande? Ha solo quattro anni" si lamentò. Si allontanò correndo, salì le scale saltando due a due i gradini, tenendosi per il corrimano in legno.  
Passò accanto a una cameriera che stava passando silenziosamente una pezza su una finestra.  
\- In questa casa la servitù sembra sempre non far rumore - pensò. Raggiunse una porta con disegnate delle formule matematiche, la aprì ed entrò. Richiuse la porta, su di essa era appeso un poster di Capitan America.  
"Fratellino?" chiese.  
Tony uscì da sotto il letto, alzò la testa e sorrise.  
"Ciao. Ti sei annoiato dei grandi?".  
Lex mise la mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori una caramella.  
"Ti va?" chiese. Raggiunse il letto, vi si sedette e porse la caramella a Stark.  
Tony saltò, l'afferrò e la scartò. La mise in bocca, succhiò rumorosamente.   
"Il circuito elettrico funziona, ma il reattore usato non va" disse.  
Si mise seduto in terra a gambe incrociate, dondolando sul posto.  
Lex si sdraiò sul letto e guardò il soffitto.  
"Fratellino, quante lettere ha il mio cognome, lo sai?" chiese.  
Tony mugugnò, mise le dita davanti agli occhi, le abbassò tutte e alzò il pollice.  
"Sei" disse.  
Lex alzò i piedi sul letto e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.  
\- Devo farlo concentrare sulle cose semplici, da bambino normale, altrimenti impazzirà con il suo genio - rifletté.  
"Sai, ho scoperto un sacco di significati legati al sei. Ti piacerebbe saperli?" domandò.  
Tony saltò in piedi, annuì ripetutamente saltellando.  
"Dimmelo, dimmelo!".  
Lex si voltò verso di lui, le sue iridi grigie divennero liquide. Allungò la mano e prese quella del più piccolo nella sua.  
"Il sei è legato alla curiosità e ama riconoscere i collegamenti" spiegò.  
\- Alla dipendenza e alla sessualità - pensò. Lasciò andare la mano del più piccolo, che era calda, mentre la propria era gelida.  
Tony gli riprese le mani, le strinse alzando il capo con gli occhi dilatati e liquidi.  
“Collegamenti con cosa?” chiese.  
Piegò il capo, storse le labbra e mugugnò.  
“Cose da grandi?”.  
Lex si mise la mano davanti al viso e guardò le proprie dita affusolate.  
"Collegamenti tra le persone. Sentimenti, psicologia, cose così" spiegò. Osservò la luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra far brillare di bianco le proprie unghie.  
"Però oltre che agli altri, c'è un'attenzione a sé stessi. Amore verso di sé, conoscenza di sé, la percezione di sé". Enumerò, socchiudendo le labbra rosee.  
Tony sporse le labbra, salì sul letto e prese tutte e due le mani fredde di Lex tra le proprie piccole e calde.  
"È strano. Come fai ad amare te stesso e gli altri nello stesso modo?" chiese.  
"Vuoi che gli altri ti vogliano bene come te ne vuoi da solo e perciò gli dai a tua volta tanto affetto" spiegò Lex. Fletté il bacino, si mise seduto sul letto e baciò la fronte di Tony, sotto i capelli arruffati.  
\- E questo porta ingenuità e conflitti - si disse.  
Tony si sporse tenendogli le mani, ne carezzò le dita affusolate.   
"Quindi ... vuoi che gli altri ti vogliano bene solo con il sei nel nome? Non è normale volerlo?".  
Lex gli sorrise e piegò di lato il capo.  
"La numerologia è come l'astrologia, non è una scienza. Sono solo dicerie, ma sono belle" mormorò.  
Tony gli passò le dita sulle unghie.   
"Posso saperne altre?".  
"Sempre sul sei?" chiese Lex. Si piegò in avanti e strofinò il naso su quello del più piccolo.  
\- Vorrei avesse conosciuto Julien, sarebbero coetanei adesso -.  
Tony ridacchiò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Su tutto!" esclamò.  
Lex gli sorrise e gli passò la mano tra i capelli, sfiorandogli un ciuffetto castano che saliva verso l'alto.  
"Finendo di parlare del sei, posso dirti che sono creativi. Vogliono sempre provare nuove cose e possono essere d'ispirazione per gli altri" spiegò.  
Tony strofinò la testa contro la sua mano, sorrise.  
"Sai un sacco di cose belle, fratellone!" esclamò.  
Lex lo prese in braccio, se lo appoggiò al petto e lo cullò.  
"Ti è piaciuta la caramella?" chiese.  
Tony annuì, alzò la testa e sbatté le ciglia.  
"Sai anche qualcosa sul mio, di nome o cognome?" chiese, con tono dolce.  
Lex annuì e gli accarezzò la guancia.  
"Sì, ma te lo racconterò dopo pranzo" disse gentilmente.


	4. Cap.4 Spiegazioni

Cap.4 Spiegazioni

"Quindi Tony è il tuo fratellino?" domandò la maestra. Lex strinse la mano del bambino e si umettò le labbra con la lingua.

"No, il mio fratellino è morto in culla anni fa" rispose Lex. La signora si massaggiò il collo e sospirò.

"E' per questo che ti sei tanto affezionata al piccolo Tony?" domandò. Il bambino più piccolo roteò gli occhi.

"Continuo a pensare che era più utile prendere le ciambelle" si lamentò.

"Tony è il figlio del migliore amico di mio padre. Come sa, i nobili nascono ancora in casa, e quando lui è venuto al mondo, io e mio padre eravamo in visita a Villa Stark" spiegò Lex.

La donna cercò di accarezzare la testa del piccolo Tony, che si nascose dietro la gamba del più grande.

"Lo difendi davvero troppo. L'hai solo visto e ti sei affezionato? Sicuro non sia per il trauma della perdita del tuo fratellino? E' perfettamente naturale" disse.

Congiunse le mani al seno.

"In ogni caso, anche se sei maggiorenne, non posso lasciarti portare via il piccolo Tony senza la firma di un genitore" disse con voce cinguettante.

"Non si preoccupi. Il signor Jarvis è venuto a prenderlo come tutti i giorni. Mi sono solo unito, visto che in questo momento ci sono le vacanze natalizie" la rassicurò Lex, indicando il maggiordomo vicino a una lussuosa macchina nera con la testa.

Tony lanciò uno sguardo ad Edwin, strinse le labbra e tirò la manica a Lex.

"Hai finito di umiliarla? Il negozio di ciambelle chiude, poi" disse.

Edwin si avvicinò, prese la mano dell'insegnante e la agitò su e giù.

"Le siamo grati per il duro lavoro che fa. Il signor Stark sarà lieto di ricompensarla per il tempo speso con il signorino. Arrivederci".

Fece voltare i due più giovani e li spinse verso l'esterno.

Lex si abbassò e prese il bambino tra le braccia, stringendolo a sé, gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

"Fratellino, l'affetto non è qualcosa che si può controllare. Non cercare sempre un motivo per tutto, alcune cose è belle sentirle, non capirle" gli disse gentilmente.

Tony gli si accoccolò in braccio, sporse le labbra mugugnando.

"Ma Lex, discutere con quell'oca non aveva senso!".

Edwin aprì la macchina, entrò al posto di guida.

"Non parlate così degli insegnanti, pagarle ogni volta è abbastanza seccante".

Lex e Tony si accomodarono nei sedili posteriori, allacciò la cintura a Tony e gli prese la mano nella sua.

"Non possiamo essere entrambi ragazzi a modo, è giusto che almeno lui si diverti" lo giustificò.

Tony dondolò i piedi stringendo la mano di Lex nella propria, sentiva le dita fredde dell'altro morbide sotto le proprie calde.

"Tu non sei a modo, fai solo finta" si lamentò.

Edwin sospirò mettendo in modo e fece partire la limousine, guidava tenendo il capo rivolto verso lo specchietto in modo da guardare i due passeggeri.

"Signorino Stark, moderi i suoi modi. Anche solo fingere educazione è utile, perfino suo padre lo sa".

Tony gonfiò le guance.

"Motivo in più per non farlo" borbottò sottovoce.  
Lex ridacchiò scuotendo il capo.  
"Non cambierai mai" sussurrò.

 


	5. Cap.5 Il diario di Lilian Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Keep the secret!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 985.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 8. A trova il diario segreto di B e la tentazione di leggerlo è troppa.

Cap.5 Il diario di Lilian Luthor

 

Tony era sdraiato sotto una pesante scrivania, il sudore gli scivolava lungo la fronte, mentre si mordicchiava il labbro con aria concentrata.

Spostò un pannello di legno, trovando una grande A d’oro e ridacchiò.

“Alessandro Magno, il signor Luthor è davvero prevedibile. Mi chiedo se farà mai capire a fratellone che ci tiene” sussurrò. Forzò il simbolo con un cacciavite, trovando un pulsante, posò lo strumento sul pavimento. “… Incavo segreto… incavo segreto… incavo…”. Iniziò a sperare, ripetendoselo tra sé e sé, con gli occhi luccicanti. Si aprì un cassetto. “Sì!” esultò il giovane uomo, scivolando fuori da sotto la scrivania. Si alzò in piedi, aveva il viso sporco di polvere, cercò di pulirselo col dorso della mano, ma si sporcò anche la manica del completo nero che indossava. Si guardò intorno, la luce filtrava dalle grandi vetrate colorate, riflettendosi sulle superfici di vetro, illuminando i libri della libreria sul soppalco, e rilucendo su un’armatura lucidata.

< Nessuno in vista > rifletté. Guardò dentro il cassetto e vi trovò un diario, se lo nascose sotto la giacca, insieme al cacciavite e rimise tutto come prima. Sgattaiolò fuori dalla camera e si nascose in uno sgabuzzino per le scope, non accese la luce, ma si mise una torcia grande un indice in bocca; si accucciò sotto uno scopettone piegato, appoggiato contro la parete, davanti ad un secchio blu.

Accarezzò la superfice del diario, in pelle, su cui risaltava uno stemma in argento, forzò il piccolo lucchetto a forma di cuore e lo aprì, leggendo la firma dalla bella calligrafia in alto a sinistra: “Diario di Lilian Luthor”.

Tony sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi castane brillarono.

< Non dovrei leggerlo, è della mamma di Lex, ma… Diamine, solo una sbirciatina > s’incoraggiò. Iniziò a sfogliare le pagine con dita tremanti, man mano la calligrafia diventava sempre più confusa, le parole incoerenti e cancellate, storte, fino ad essere degli scarabocchi.

Stark tornò alla prima pagina, si sfilò la torcia dalla bocca, ormai umida di saliva, se la pulì sulla camicia e l’appoggiò sulle gambe, nella direzione del diario segreto ora posato sulle sue ginocchia, iniziando a leggere.

***

“Lo so cosa stanno facendo alle mie spalle, quale sporco esperimento.

Dopo la caduta dei meteoriti sono rimasta sterile, non potevo avere altri figli. Ed ora stanno dicendo a tutti che sono incinta.

Hanno utilizzato quella dannata robaccia aliena per irradiare me e Maria. Prima lo hanno fatto con me e poi con lei, ma so che quella dannata sgualdrina era d’accordo. A me lo hanno fatto da drogata, ero semincosciente!”.

Tony socchiuse il libro con mani tremanti, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

< Io e Julian non eravamo ‘veri’? > pensò. Ricominciò a leggere, con gli occhi arrossati.

***

“… Quel dannato demonietto dormiva nella culla che era di mio figlio. Quell’essere immondo era lì…”.

Tony ebbe difficoltà a decifrare cosa c’era scritto, la parola viaggiatore era scritta in grande ripetutamente sulle altre parole, c’erano scarabocchi fatti con la penna e le parole erano scritte in obliquo, quasi schizzate. Non v’era traccia della calligrafia posata delle prime pagine.

“… Ora è puro, riposa tra gli angeli. Il piccolo Alexander, il mio adorato bambino, mi guardava, ed io l’ho rassicurato. Ora quel suo fratello non è più un alieno, ma un cherubino.

Ho protetto il mio piccolo Alexander dalla sua influenza…”.

Stark tirò su con il naso, una lacrima grande l’unghia di un pollice gli scivolò lungo la guancia.

< Il signor Luthor ha scoperto che non era stato Lex, ma lo ha stesso mandato in manicomio. Non ha ucciso lui Julien!

Devo far scappare fratellone!

Non m’importa se non sono vero, se mamma e papà non mi vogliono, se tutti dicono che sono gracilino e dalla mente fragile. Mio fratello mi ha sempre voluto, lui è stato l’unico che si è occupati di me quando era bambino >.

Nelle pagine successive non c’era nessuna parola di senso compiuto, a parte ‘il viaggiatore è arrivato’ scritto sempre più in grande.

Richiuse il diario e vi rimise il lucchetto, attese che da fuori non provenissero più dei passi e scivolò fuori dallo sgabuzzino. Tornò nello studio e si nascose dietro l’armatura, controllò che non vi fosse nessuno, la luce del sole si era fatta più tenue e aranciata fuori dalle grandi vetrate.

Rimise il diario al suo posto, riutilizzando il cacciavite e nascose le prove dello scasso, rimettendo tutto come all’inizio. Corse fuori e raggiunse la camera degli ospiti, chiuse silenziosamente la porta e recuperò alcuni libri da uno scaffale e dal suo zaino. Li aprì in giro per la stanza a pagine diverse, mettendone alcuni sul letto e altri sul pavimento, due storti sulla scrivania. Si accucciò sul cuscino e si forzò a sbadigliare diverse volte, fino ad ottenere un’aria stanca, i suoi occhi continuava a bruciargli, arrossati. Si ripulì dalle lacrime e rimase immobile.

< Ora attendiamo > pensò, mentre le lancette dell’orologio appeso alla parete si muovevano.

La porta si aprì e Jarvis si affacciò, lo vide intento a leggere un tomo di chimica appoggiato sul letto.

“Signorino, la cena è pronta. Suo padre si aspetta che lei si prepari, visto che siamo ospiti” disse.

Anthony annuì e si alzò in piedi, sorridendogli.

“Sì, J” disse.

Jarvis gli sorrise e chiuse la porta.

< Forse la mamma non mi vuole perché sono alieno. Ormai sono grande per farmi accettare come tenero frugoletto, non ho mai fatto niente per non sembrare strano.

Da oggi, però, ho intenzione di riconquistarla e colpire positivamente mio padre. Devo sembrare il figlio perfetto e diventare il nipote prediletto di zio Lionel.

Solo così scoprirò qualcosa di più su questo viaggiatore e, soprattutto, utilizzare tutto questo per salvare mio fratello dal manicomio.

Me lo hanno portato via troppo presto, per una colpa che non ha commesso. È arrivato il momento di vendicare questi torti! > pensò. Serrò un pugno e si diresse verso l’armadio.


End file.
